


Sowilo

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Локи прячется от дождя в кофейне, которой управляет Гарри Поттер. И эта встреча навсегда меняет обоих.– Все это время я про себя называл вас «Мистер Капучино». Вы могли бы сказать мне свое имя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sowilo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478043) by [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/pseuds/Evandar). 

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, и Гарри опустил газету. Это была копия Ежедневного Пророка, и, поскольку среди его клиентов было немало магглов, не стоило оставлять газету на стойке. Да и какое же это хорошее обслуживание, если читать при госте. Правда, тот и вовсе не заметил, как Гарри проводил его улыбкой, — бледно-голубые глаза гостя выражали крайнюю озабоченность чем-то, когда он рассеянно заказывал капучино.   
Гарри отметил, что гость был довольно привлекателен. Слегка лохматые черные волосы до плеч и тонкие, изящные черты лица. Он сел за стол, который Гарри ласково окрестил «Стол Слизерина». Именно его использовал Снейп, когда был директором, а Гарри нашел потом среди кучи хлама и отреставрировал. Вообще, в его маленьком кафе большинство мебели было именно из неиспользуемых Хогвартских классов. Из-за этого интерьер выглядел каким-то хаотичным и немного странным, а после помощи Луны в покраске стен и потолка — стал еще страннее. Но Гарри должен был признаться даже самому себе, что кофейня получилась очень уютной.  
По крайней мере, мистеру Капучино явно было удобно. Он идеально смотрелся за этим внушительным столом, скрывающим множество потайных ящичков. Однажды Гарри заметил гостя, который запихнул в один из них клочок бумаги, поэтому сразу понял, для чего их используют. Ему требовалась вся его выдержка, чтобы не читать эти записки, напоминая себе, что у самого есть секреты, прямо перед носом. И он был бы совсем не рад, если какой-нибудь незнакомец о них узнает.  
«Хотел бы я быть кем-нибудь другим».  
Мистер Капучино начал осматриваться — видимо, ему просто хотелось посидеть в сухом и теплом месте. Что же, Гарри бы его не стал в этом винить. Все-таки погода снаружи была ужасной — маленькие реки бежали по водостокам, а дождь точно не планировал кончаться в ближайшее время. Поттер увидел, как мужчина потянулся было пальцами к одному из ящичков, но, прикусив губу, попытался не усмехнуться. Он был однозначно не первым таким любопытным.  
Гарри пересек помещение и мягко кашлянул, привлекая внимание. Мистер Капучино встрепенулся, а Гарри не удержался от улыбки, когда сказал «Ваш капучино, сэр», ставя кофе перед гостем.  
Он даже был немного рад, что Мистер Капучино не особо обращал на него внимание до этого. Его пристальный взгляд изучающе скользнул по Гарри, задержавшись на шраме. Поттер инстинктивно поправил челку, прикрывая его. Он ненавидел свой шрам и то, что по нему его мог узнать любой волшебник на этой чертовой планете. И, похоже, что Мистер Капучино оказался вовсе не магглом, как Гарри до этого предполагал.  
— Я могу еще что-то сделать для вас? — вежливо спросил Гарри, надеясь, что мужчина не станет особо суетиться из-за того, что его обслуживает Мальчик-Который-Выжил. А то до этого пара гостей-волшебников довели его чрезмерным вниманием к своей персоне.  
Мистер Капучино кивнул, задумавшись на мгновение, а потом посмотрел опять на Гарри, на шрам. Поттер обратил внимание, что в этом взгляде нет никакого благоговения или чего-то подобного. Любопытно. Меж тем мужчина спросил:  
— В этих ящиках что-то есть?  
Гарри наклонил голову набок. У гостя был приятный голос. Он говорил с английским акцентом, но что-то было не так. Мужчина был не местным. Однозначно. Поттер поспешил ответить:   
— Секреты, я думаю. Только людям, кому нужно это место, могут найти его. А этот стол... — Гарри с нежностью опустил взгляд вниз. Стол удивительным образом умудрился сохранить на себе отпечаток личности предыдущего владельца: он был импозантным и с характером. — Этот стол привлекает к себе людей с секретами. Иногда они оставляют записки, но я их не читаю. Но частенько любопытство сдержать очень трудно.  
Должно быть, что-то такое просквозило в его голосе, потому что мистер Капучино внезапно рассмеялся. А Гарри очень захотелось услышать этот приятный звук снова.  
— И что же происходит, когда ящики заполняются? — спросил мужчина.  
— Такого никогда не случится, — Поттер только диву давался, что же мистер Капучино за волшебник такой, раз никогда не слышал о магическом расширении пространства. Может, он сквиб? Пожалуй, нет. Все встречаемые им ранее сквибы казались какими-то забитыми, уставшими. А вот мистер Капучино был как мистер Малфой — ауру власти можно было разве что не пощупать; изящный и красивый, но очень опасный. Гарри слабо улыбнулся — Рон, наверно, сразу невзлюбил бы мужчину. — Что же, я вас оставлю. Просто позовите, если что-то понадобится.  
Гарри почувствовал ленивый взгляд гостя, скользнувший по его спине, когда вернулся за стойку. А мягкий довольный вздох заставил его ухмыльнуться — похоже, что кофейня заполучила нового постоянного гостя. Возможно.  
Только те гости, кому действительно было нужно это кафе, могли найти его. Какой же тогда человек смог бы стать постоянным гостем? Поттер встретился взглядом с мистером Капучино. Неужели кому-то так же страшно, как было самому Гарри?  
* * *  
— Гарри, ты больше ни с кем не общаешься вне работы. Это совсем не здорово.  
Гермиона озабоченно нахмурилась, но сразу же благодарно улыбнулась, когда Гарри протянул ей кружку мятного чая. Со своим круглым животиком девушка смотрелась очень мило, но при взгляде на нее стало немного неловко. Он бы сейчас наверно тоже мог быть молодым семьянином, ожидающим пополнения, если бы последовал тому плану, который ему пророчили после войны. Но вместо этого он нашел себя в другом — открыл собственную кофейню и наслаждался уединением.  
— А мне нравится. Тут спокойно.   
Это не было ложью, которая бы смогла успокоить Гермиону. Как раз наоборот. Когда Волдеморт пал, единственное, что Гарри больше всего хотел, — это маленькое место для себя, где бы его никто не беспокоил со своими проблемами. Он отыскал заклинания, которые делали Выручай-комнату тем, чем она являлась, и применил их на небольшом здании на одной из лондонских улиц, в паре минут ходьбы от площади Гриммо.  
— Но, Гарри, мы же с Роном не должны приходить сюда каждый раз, чтобы повидаться с тобой. Мы все-таки твои лучшие друзья. И как же Джинни?  
— А что с ней?  
Гермиона не переставала говорить Гарри о Джинни каждый раз, как они встречались. Для самого Гарри эти отношения закончились после смерти Дамблдора. Но, видимо, он заблуждался — как обычно, — потому что Гермиона посмотрела на него с сожалением, вздохнув:  
— Она все еще ждет тебя, Гарри.  
— Мы расстались.  
— Но ведь временно, — возразила девушка, а Гарри не стал спорить. Не сейчас, когда Гермиона бы с ним все равно не согласилась. Он надеялся, что знал о собственной личной жизни чуточку больше, чем она.  
Не то чтобы его личная жизнь была особо насыщенной. Если только мистер Капучино, который стал частым гостем, как Гарри и предполагал, вот, собственно, и все. Он заходил на пару часов каждый день. Они разговаривали, флиртовали, но дальше никогда не заходили. Иногда Гарри очень хотелось просто наклониться над столом и поцеловать его, но он никогда не поддавался искушению. Мистер Капучино — Гарри до сих пор не узнал его имя — за прошедшие несколько месяцев стал для него лучшей компанией.  
Поттер пожал плечами и стал взбивать себе молоко для горячего шоколада.  
— Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, — потребовала Гермиона.  
Гарри вздохнул:  
— Я никогда не просил ее ждать.  
— Но ты и не должен был, Гарри. Когда же ты наконец поймешь, что есть люди, которые просто тебя любят.  
Гарри уже открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, что он это знает, но, говоря откровенно, иногда такая любовь больше похожа на удушение, когда дверной колокольчик звякнул и вошел мистер Капучино, разматывая шарф, обернутый вокруг шеи. Он встретился с Гарри взглядом и кивнул. А Гарри только улыбнулся в ответ, уже начиная готовить заказ.  
— Кто это? — спросила Гермиона.  
— Без понятия. Он мне никогда не говорил своего имени.  
Девушка посмотрела, как Поттер смолол зерна и заправил кофеварку.   
— Но ты знаешь его заказ.  
— Он постоянный гость.  
— И ты не знаешь, кто он? Гарри! А что, если он… ну, понимаешь. Темный.  
О, Гарри думал о подобном варианте раньше, но он даже не собирался развивать эту мысль. Давно уже прошли те времена, когда ты был либо хорошим парнем, либо магглом, либо Пожирателем Смерти. Мистер Капучино мог оставить все свои секреты при себе — Гарри не было до этого совершенно никакого дела.  
— Тогда он Темный, — ответил Поттер. Гермиона подозрительно уставилась на парня. — Серьезно, он хороший. Заказывает кофе, иногда мы разговариваем. Вот и все.  
— И о чем вы говорите? — девушка продолжала наседать.  
Гарри прямо подмывало спросить, кто умер и сделал ее его материю. Но все-таки сдержался и только пожал плечами:  
— Обычно о маггловской политике. Не думаю, что он волшебник, — а вот это было не совсем так. Поттер был убежден, что Мистер Капучино не был волшебником, но каким-то образом был связан с волшебством. Слишком уверенный для маггла.  
— Ох, мог бы и сразу сказать, — Гермиона немного откинулась на стуле, положа руку на живот.  
— Угу, — Гарри на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Не надо было так отвечать, однозначно, потому что Гермиона тут же резко ухватила его за запястье, дернув так резко, что чуть не пролила на них кофе мистера Капучино. Гарри застыл.  
— И что же это значит? — возмущенно прошептала девушка.  
Помня, что они не одни, Гарри так же тихо ответил:  
— Это значит, что война уже давно закончилась, Гермиона. И если ты кого-то не знаешь, то это не значит, что он Пожиратель Смерти или злой колдун, одержимый желанием уничтожить мир.  
Мистер Капучино был другим, не относился ни к одному из этих типов. С каждой их встречей он казался Гарри все более опасным. Мужчина успешно это скрывал, но бывали моменты, когда он, забывшись, выглядел не совсем нормальным, обычным человеком. В такие моменты люди как будто вообще не заслуживали его внимания, почти как грязь под ногами.  
Гарри растерял весь свой Гриффиндорский дух после всех перенесенных мучений и уничтожения Темного Лорда. А мир совсем не изменился, оставшись прежним. Помимо всего прочего, в большей степени именно из-за этого парень покинул Магический Мир. И если мистер Капучино строил какие-либо коварные планы, то это было его личное дело. Гарри уже наспасал этот мир, спасибо большое.  
Тем более что хватало и других героев, которые явно больше подходили для чего-то подобного.  
Хватка Гермионы ослабла, и Поттер смог спокойно, ничего не расплескав, отойти к Слизеринскому столу, где уже ждал мистер Капучино.  
— Простите за ожидание, — сказал Гарри, приветствуя гостя.  
Мужчина на это просто махнул рукой.  
— Проблемы с подружкой?  
У Гарри дыхание перехватило от его тона и холодного пристального взгляда. Никогда еще мистер Капучино так на него не смотрел. Но через мгновение Поттер рассмеялся, покачав головой.   
— Нет, ничего такого. Гермиона мой старый школьный друг. И у нее там мой крестник, а не мой ребенок. — Гарри представил себе то, о чем мог подумать мужчина, и скривился: — Фу, вот просто фу!  
Мистер Капучино ухмыльнулся — зубы были белыми и казались странно острыми, — взгляд смягчился, и Гарри понял, что прощен.  
— Все в порядке?   
— Да, она меня просто немного удивила, — Гарри уверенно кивнул. Он оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как Гермиона наблюдает за ними, сузив глаза. Поттер подавил тяжелый вздох. Конечно, он все еще переживал за нее, но находиться в ее компании становилось все тяжелее. Как бы он хотел, чтобы она перестала его опекать. — Думаю, я пойду.  
— Разумеется. Я буду здесь, — мистер Капучино вернул все свое внимание кофе.  
* * *  
— Скорее всего, мы не увидимся какое-то время, — мистер Капучино уже успел завернуться в шарф и надеть пальто. Он был готов идти, но как будто не хотел. — Я должен уехать. По работе.  
Чем же занимается мужчина, так и осталось для Гарри загадкой. За последние несколько недель он так много времени провел в его компании, что парень начал думать, что мистер Капучино вообще не работает. Хотя если мужчина был злым великим колдуном, то у него однозначно должны были быть приспешники, на которых можно скинуть всю рутину. Гарри даже было немножечко стыдно за такие мысли — все-таки он считал мистера Капучино своим другом, — но ничего поделать с этим не мог. Мистер Капучино был той еще загадкой даже после стольких недель общения.  
В общем, мужчина явно не хотел уходить. Он прислонился к столу и стал изучать то, как контрастируют его длинные тонкие пальцы с зеленой кожаной обивкой. Но тут он потянулся рукой к внутреннему карману пиджака, вытащил конверт и положил его на стол между ними. Потом открыл один из ящиков и сунул его туда.  
— Это для тебя. Прочти, если хочешь. Если нет, то пусть останется там вместе с другими секретами.  
— Спасибо, что приходили сюда, — Гарри застыл, глубоко вздохнув. «И оставили частичку себя здесь». Некоторая недосказанность повисла между ними. Мистер Капучино поникнул головой, а Гарри только сейчас подумал, что, похоже, у того были какие-то большие проблемы. — Вы вернетесь?  
Дурацкий вопрос, конечно, но Гарри не мог не спросить. Мужчина на мгновение сжал руки в кулаки.  
— Да.  
И ушел. А Гарри смотрел, как он исчезает в толпе людей, которые проходили мимо кафе, никогда его не замечая. Пальцы вслепую нашарили ящик и достали конверт. Он был не подписан — Поттер ведь тоже не сказал ему своего имени. На белой поверхности только зигзагом была начертана молния, такая же, как и его шрам.  
* * *  
Письмо было написано странными остроконечными символами, понять которые у Гарри не было никакой надежды. Он даже сходил на Диагон Аллею за книгой по рунам, которую посоветовала Гермиона — да, он все-таки обратился к ней за помощью, — но и она мало чем помогла. Было такое ощущение, что этот язык на Земле вообще не использовали.  
Тем не менее, несмотря на все неудачи понять смысл письма, Гарри разворачивал его и вглядывался в таинственные слова снова и снова, сидя в тишине своего кафе, когда раньше бы в это время пришел мистер Капучино. Что-то особое скрывалось за этим текстом, заставляя из раза в раз возвращаться к нему, что-то пугающее и притягательное одновременно.  
Гермиона как-то чуть ли не силой отобрала у Гарри письмо, чтобы попытаться перевести самой, и, потерпев в этом неудачу, посоветовала ему перестать витать в облаках и вернуться уже в реальный мир, вернуться к Джинни, обратить внимание на ее чувства.  
Гарри знал, что Гермиона желала ему только добра, но у него не было никакого желания ее слушать. Поэтому, вместо того что принимать приглашения в Нору и посещать их семейные ужины с бесконечными намеками на женитьбу, Гарри продолжал ежедневно в одиночестве гулять от площади Гриммо до своего кафе. Это было его жизнь, и его все устраивало.  
Но однажды установленный порядок изменился. Направляясь к работе, Гарри проходил мимо маггловского магазина электроники, на витрине которого были выставлены телевизоры. До этого дня он иногда ловил новости боковым зрением и, если они казались ему интересными, покупал маггловскую газету в киоске на углу. Но через пять дней, после того как мистер Капучино в последний раз вышел из его кафе, рядом с этим магазином стояла толпа зевак, в ужасе взиравшая на экраны.  
Замедлив шаг, Гарри подошел к витрине и, подпрыгивая на носочках, попытался рассмотреть происходящее в телевизоре. Мужчина спереди немного сместился, открывая обзор. В дрожащих кадрах Гарри увидел схватку супергероев со злодеем. Его, в черно-зеленом костюме, Поттер узнал сразу. Мистер Капучино, тот самый, что сидел за столом Слизерина в течение трех недель; кто смотрел на его шрам, ожидая найти в нем ответы на все вопросы вселенной; кто скрашивал Гарри дни, флиртуя с ним по вечерам. Поттер вздрогнул, когда мистера Капучино придавил к земле мужчина в красной металлической броне. Как бы Гарри хотел не знать, кто скрывается за этой броней. Тогда можно было бы подумать, что мистер Капучино вовсе не злодей.   
Стало невыносимо тоскливо.   
* * *  
Гарри провел день, сидя в тишине за столом Слизерина. Раскрытое письмо лежало перед ним. Он смотрел на него так часто, что, казалось, отдельные строчки навсегда отпечатались в его мозгу, хоть он до сих пор и не знал их смысл. Сегодня Поттер купил газету на углу — Таймс — и попытался по заголовкам понять, что же он такое увидел по телевизору.  
Таинственный мужчина появился в Штутгарте прямо посреди благотворительно бала и перед всеми людьми вырезал у кого-то глаз. До того, как его остановили Капитан Америка и Железный Человек, он, угрожая толпе, заставил встать всех на колени, как если бы он был их правителем. Газета тоже не пролила свет на личность мистера Капучино, и этот факт немного примирил Гарри с действительностью — не он один не знал, кто этот человек. Внизу письма было четыре руны, которые могли быть связаны с именем. Его попытки перевода говорили, что это лагуз, отила, кеназ и иса, но Гарри понятия не имел, что они означали.  
Гарри как-то пришло в голову, что надо бы пойти в полицию и рассказать, что мистер Капучино перед нападением в течение нескольких недель регулярно приходил в его заведение, но он быстро вытолкнул эту мысль прочь. Маггловской полиции не было никакого дела до его кафе, что Гарри полностью устраивало, да и, к тому же, было бы крайне затруднительно объяснить полиции, что это за здание такое, которое нельзя найти. И по какой-то причине Гарри совершенно не хотел делиться своими знаниями о мистере Капучино с кем-либо, даже если он знал о нем всего чуть-чуть. Он хотел оставить те немногие воспоминания о мужчине себе, запереть их в самом темном уголке своего сердца.  
Возможно, что Гермиона была права, — он сходит с ума.   
В этот день совсем не было гостей, и Гарри, в конце концов, уставший от тишины и тоски, пропитавшей воздух, решил закрыться раньше. Он положил письмо мистера Капучино в карман куртки, взял газету и вышел. На улице оказалось настолько неуютно, хуже, чем в кафе, что он почти пожалел, решив выйти наружу. Такой замечательно начинавшийся день превратился в серый промозглый вечер с холодным колким ветром и тяжелыми тучами, скрывшими небо. Гарри вздрогнул и запахнулся сильнее в куртку. Старшая Палочка, спрятанная в кобуре, откликнулась на неконтролируемое желание, окутывая согревающими чарами. Счастливо вздохнув, Поттер уже собрался идти домой, как был грубо схвачен за руки, и кто-то глубоким голосом сказал:  
— Ты идешь с нами. И советую не шуметь.  
* * *  
Спустя полчаса, как его доставили на летающий авианосец, Гарри узнал, что нападавшие работают на Щ.И.Т. — группу элитных военных и шпионов, ответственных за мировую безопасность. Поттер даже не подозревал о такой организации, да и зачем бы ему. Если бы другие волшебники узнали о том, что такие технологии находятся в руках «примитивных» магглов, то слегли бы с сердечными приступами. А Гарри воспринял все на удивление адекватно.  
Они были не простыми магглами. Поттер оказался в комнате среди героев, в тайне гордясь за себя, что смог узнать некоторых из них. Темноволосый мужчина со светящимся кругом, просвечивающим сквозь футболку, — Тони Старк — Железный Человек. Блондин в голубом спандексе — Капитан Америка. Других Гарри не знал. Еще тут была рыжеволосая женщина; мужчина с повязкой на глазу, который, похоже, был главным, напомнил Поттеру Кингсли Шеклболта. Другой мужчина, не глядя ни на кого, возился среди каких-то механизмов, расставленных по помещению. А вот этот блондин-гигант нацепил на себя занавеску, представляя, что это плащ? Гарри, прикусил губу, пытаясь не засмеяться, смотря на эту нелепость. Конечно, с Дарами он был практически бессмертным, но он прекрасно знал, что есть вещи и похуже, поэтому заставил свое неуместное хихиканье стихнуть.  
Да, они были магглами, но еще они были супергероями. Похоже, что Гарри влип.  
Поттер прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, и обратился к мужчине с повязкой на глазу:  
— Что я здесь делаю?  
— Программа распознавания лиц засекла Локи рядом с вашей… собственностью несколько раз за последний месяц, — ответил Одноглазый.  
Гарри с облегчением вздохнул — какими бы продвинутыми технологиями ни обладали эти люди, пробраться через его чары они не смогли. В ином случае могли возникнуть большие проблемы. Некоторые вещи в кафе, хоть и хорошо замаскированные, явно бы не понравились таким магглам. Меж тем Поттер озадаченно спросил:  
— Локи?  
Одноглазый подал сигнал, и на середине стола развернулось видео. Гарри в изумлении поднял брови. Технологии однозначно продвинулись со времен старой приставки Дадли. Все сомнения по поводу происходящего исчезли, когда Поттер понял, что ему показывали. На видео мистер Капучино, выглядящий абсолютно спокойным, скрестив ноги, сидел на полу в какой-то клетке. Его голубые глаза были закрыты, пара прядей упала на лицо.   
— Он никогда не говорил, как его зовут, — Гарри прикусил губу. Хотя, вообще-то, он сказал. Лагуз, отила, кеназ и иса — Л.О.К.И. — Локи. Поттер почувствовал себя полным кретином и с трудом удержался от того, чтобы постучаться головой об стол.  
— О чем вы разговаривали? — зло спросил гигант с занавеской за спиной. Гарри дернулся от громкого голоса.  
— А может, они и не разговаривали, — заметил Старк. Поттер моментально вспыхнул от подобного замечания, вспоминая, как часто был близок к тому, чтобы поцеловать мистера Капучино, Локи, во все те разы их коротких встреч. Знал бы Старк, насколько близок был к истине в своих словах.  
Локи. Хитрый бог хаоса и озорства, который убил Бога Солнца Бальдра стрелой, сделанной из омелы. Капучино, два сахара и зеленый письменный стол, полный секретов. Кто бы мог подумать, что мужчина действительно оказался злодеем.  
— То место, куда он приходил, это кафе, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Оно принадлежит мне. Думаю, ему просто нравился мой кофе. — Поттер сдерживался, чтобы прямо здесь не достать из кармана письмо и не попытаться прочесть его снова. А вдруг сейчас он сможет его перевести, зная, как читается имя. Мерлин, какой же он идиот, что так быстро сдался в попытках расшифровать послание.  
«Это для тебя. Прочти, если хочешь».  
Гарри мог бы догадаться, что мужчина не собирался возвращаться. В той недосказанности между ними было нежное молчаливое прощание.  
— Мы не особо знали друг друга, — а про себя Гарри подумал, что, получается, он вообще не знал Локи. Но это не помешало полюбить его, несмотря ни на что.  
— Чушь, — недовольно бросил Старк.  
Поттер неприязненно посмотрел на мужчину, пытаясь при этом убрать челку с глаз — давно пора было подстричься, ¬— и уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, как сильные пальцы схватили его за подбородок. Занавеска держал крепко, очень, но Гарри продолжал зло смотреть на него, когда тот вдруг провел пальцем по шраму.  
— Совило.  
— Что? — Гарри недоуменно застыл, сбитый с толку тем, что кто-то впервые прикоснулся к его шраму, и всей ситуацией в целом.  
Он знал, что это за слово. Совило — руна солнца. И теперь, когда он об этом подумал, то все встало на свои места. На письме была нарисована молния, которая очень походила на его шрам. Все в комнате казались озадаченными таким поведением Занавески. И Гарри сжалился над ними:  
— Капучино, то есть Локи, часто смотрел на мой шрам.  
— Этот символ означает победу на нашем языке, на асгардском, — мужчина отпустил его лицо.  
Оказывается, этот тип был богом. Тогда такая сила, с которой он сжал подбородок Гарри, была понятна. Поттер украдкой растирал то место, где были пальцы, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность нижней части лица. Странное чувство облегчения наполнило Гарри. Облегчение от того, что Локи смотрел на его шрам, не потому что он Мальчик-Который-Выжил-И-Победил-Волдеморта, а потому что этот шрам напоминал ему его язык, что-то, что было важно для Локи.  
— Ну так что, парнишка поцелован удачей? Потрем где-нибудь и выпустим джинна? — ехидно спросил Старк.  
Гарри с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не проклясть его, — чертов Статут о Секретности. Вместо этого он спросил:  
— Могу я увидеться с ним?  
* * *  
Локи стоял, когда Гарри привели к нему. Стеклянный куб, в котором его держали, был подвешен на чем-то, и Поттер совсем не хотел знать, что будет, если он вдруг упадет. Локи был очень удивлен, увидев Гарри, и однозначно не рад. Совсем-совсем не рад. От взгляда, который он бросил ему за спину на оперативников Щ.И.Т.а, по спине пробежала дрожь.   
— Локи, — позвал Гарри, привлекая внимание. Мужчина внезапно растерялся, когда Поттер подошел ближе — достаточно близко, чтобы от его дыхания запотело стекло. Такая реакция напомнила Гарри об их скромном флирте, и как мужчина нервничал, передавая свое письмо. — Локи, — губы растянулись в кривой улыбке, не коснувшись глаз, — все это время я звал тебя мистером Капучино. Мог бы и сказать свое имя.  
— Ты же не… — Локи запнулся, не закончив предложение.  
— А как еще? Я же не знал, — Гарри услышал, что агенты за его спиной зашевелились, но все-таки прикоснулся к стеклу, проследив кончиками пальцев контур лица Локи. А мужчина вдруг приложил пальцы к поверхности куба со своей стороны. Да, банально, но сердце Гарри в этот момент пропустило удар.  
— Человеческие сантименты, — прошептал Локи. Он выглядел почти испуганным чем-то.  
— Не по плану, я понял. Жаль, — Гарри убедился, что мужчина смотрит на него, и сказал одними губами «Я люблю тебя». Он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь это услышал, хоть ясно было, что все происходящее в помещении записывается и потом тщательно обрабатывается.  
Как можно влюбиться в человека, которого совсем не знаешь? Гермиона бы сказала, что это невозможно, что это всего лишь сочетание желания и своего рода эмпатии. Но Гарри не был уверен, что знает, что такое любовь. Он просто не хотел, чтобы кто-то навредил Локи, хоть и понимал, что того нужно остановить. «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя» — губы произносили эти слова снова и снова. Но они оба знали, что Гарри не будет препятствовать тому, что будет дальше, даже если бы и мог.  
Поттер шагнул назад, оставляя Локи в стеклянной тюрьме. Одноглазый наблюдал за ними, подозрительно сощурив оставшийся глаз.  
— Ты тоже никогда не говорил, как тебя зовут!   
Гарри обернулся и увидел, как Локи ухмыляется. Его зубы были такими же белыми и такими же по-акульи острыми, как обычно, а Поттер понял, почему Щ.И.Т. его так боится, — этот оскал нельзя было назвать улыбкой нормального человека.  
— Гарри. Меня зовут Гарри, — на секунду накатили детские воспоминания — «просто Гарри». Но если бы он до сих пор был ребенком, то не смог бы заставить себя уйти из комнаты.  
* * *  
— Кто он для тебя? — голос Занавески походил на рык.   
Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся к окну, уставившись на плывущие по небу облака. Когда он был моложе, то обожал летать, но с возрастом появлялось все больше вещей, которые давали почувствовать свободу, и любовь к полетам померкла. Но в любом случае никто бы не стал сравнивать летающий авианосец и метлу.  
— Он мой брат, — продолжил Занавеска. Это прозвучало так печально, что Гарри ему искренне посочувствовал, поняв, что тот, похоже, любил Локи.  
— Он иногда заходил выпить кофе. И мы подружились, я думаю, — Гарри немного поколебался, прежде чем вытащить из кармана письмо. — Он отдал мне это, когда прощался в последний раз. Сказал, что оно для меня. Но сколько бы я ни пытался, так и не смог прочесть.  
Занавеска бережно взял письмо и аккуратно его развернул, как бы сделал и сам Гарри.   
«Он действительно очень любит своего брата, несмотря ни на что».  
По мере прочтения, щеки Занавески окрасились румянцем. Бог протянул письмо назад, и Гарри убрал его обратно в карман.  
— Что там написано?  
— Он любит тебя.  
— Да, я думал, что там могло быть нечто подобное, — Поттер вздохнул и отвернулся обратно к окну.  
Он всегда думал, что любовь это нечто удивительное, прекрасное. Он помыслить не мог, что это настолько больно — не иметь возможности защитить того, кого любишь, от вещей, которые могут навредить. Нельзя было защитить Локи от самого себя.  
— А ты…? — неловко начал Занавеска.  
— Да, — признался Гарри. — Но какое это теперь имеет значение?  
Занавеска промолчал.  
* * *  
Они явно не собирались отпускать Гарри в ближайшее время, поэтому он устроился в уголке на корабле, а Щ.И.Т. продолжил работать. Поттер был голодным и уставшим, но ему совсем не хотелось привлекать к себе лишнее внимание. Не то чтобы никто на авианосце не знал, где он, — камеры были повсюду.  
Сейчас они летели где-то над Атлантикой, если судить по виду из окна. А так как Гарри не особо ладил с межконтинентальной аппарацией, то предпочел остаться с Щ.И.Т.ом, хоть на него и продолжали смотреть крайне подозрительно. Занавеска — Тор, как оказалось, — никому не рассказал о письме, но Тони Старк все равно продолжал задевать Гарри, стоило тому оказаться рядом или просто пройти мимо. Поттер, может, злился бы сильнее из-за этого, если бы не видел, как капитану Америке становилось неловко каждый раз, как поднималась тема их странных отношений с Локи. Наблюдать за этим было настолько забавно, что он позволял Старку вставлять свои шпильки. Сам же Тони раздражался сильнее, видя, что Гарри все равно, прямо как Драко Малфой в школе.   
Богатый, высокомерный, раздражающий… Синонимов было много.  
Гарри остался в своем углу, даже когда корабль атаковали, и Локи оказался на свободе. Да, было бы очень соблазнительно испытать боль из-за аппарации на настолько далекое расстояние до Лондона. Но он этого не сделал, хоть Старшая Палочка уже вибрировала в нетерпении. Поттер стоял на месте, изображая испуганного маггловского гражданского. Локи посмотрел на него уже совсем другими глазами. В его взгляде было что-то, похожее на сожаление за все, что Поттеру пришлось из-за него пережить. Гарри знал, что не будет вмешиваться, останется в стороне, так же как и до этого планировал уйти с корабля три часа назад, оставив мужчину в тюрьме Щ.И.Т.а. Так было правильно. Он через силу улыбнулся и кивнул, и Локи исчез из коридора в черно-зеленом вихре.  
Гарри прислонился к стене, прикрывая глаза. Он влюбился и как будто вернулся назад, в запертый чулан под лестницей, когда все, что у него было, это ненависть к себе и с трудом сдерживаемые слезы.  
* * *  
Локи стоял, прикованный какими-то металлическими приспособлениями к своему брату, с неприязнью смотря на него. Мстителей было довольно легко найти, несмотря на гражданскую одежду большинства из них. Занавески-плаща Тора было вполне достаточно для этого, даже если бы Гарри решил обойтись без магии для их поисков. Он прикрепил Старшую Палочку обратно к предплечью, и подошел ближе, окликая:  
— Подождите!  
— Какого черта? — в возмущении спросил Старк.  
Тор даже не пошевелился, но мог в любой момент отступить хотя бы на то расстояние, что позволяли цепи. Гарри благодарно улыбнулся ему и посмотрел на Локи. Он выглядел потерянным и отчаянным, и был совсем не рад внезапному появлению Поттера.  
— Я просто хотел с тобой попрощаться, — Гарри встретился с осуждающим взглядом, понимая, что мужчина бы очень хотел, чтобы он просто ушел и забыл обо всем. Но Гарри не мог, и какой же Локи был идиот, раз подумал о таком. — И отдать тебе это, — Поттер достал письмо, которое написал глубокой ночью на лучшем пергаменте, что у него был, надеясь, что его корявый почерк смогут понять.  
— Надеюсь, — продолжил Поттер, просовывая письмо под зеленый доспех, — что ты читаешь на английском лучше, чем я на асгардском, чокнутый ты засранец.  
Гарри был даже немного рад, что бог не мог ему на это ничего ответить, потому что явно очень хотел. А так как мужчина, кажется, больше на него не сердился, то Поттеру оставалось только догадываться, что бы он сказал.  
Гарри потянулся и оставил поцелуй на щеке Локи, прижав ладонь к чужой груди. Намордник не дал поцеловать в губы, как хотелось много раз до этого, но отпустить Локи, ни разу не поцеловав, он не мог, даже если это выглядело глупо. Немного отпрянув, Гарри коснулся своим носом кончика носа мужчина. Больше он ни слова не сказал — все было понятно и так.  
Поттер шагнул назад, позволяя Тору увести мужчину. Локи выглядел безропотным и смирившимся, но Гарри надеялся, что в Асгарде ему станет лучше, что он поймет, что любим, даже если они больше никогда не встретятся.  
Локи бы очень хотел, чтобы Поттер обо всем забыл, но Гарри знал, что этого никогда не случится. С Дарами Смерти он может ждать, сколько потребуется.


	2. Эпилог

Было довольно спокойное утро. Начавшийся снегопад загнал в кафе несколько человек, которые, заказав себе чего-нибудь горяченького, расселись поближе к обогревателям. Но это было несколько часов назад, и сейчас Лондон затих, окутанный снегом. Гарри сидел за стойкой и читал газету, потягивая латте. Все это время, после истории с Локи, он с большим интересом следил за маггловскими новостями. Образ Халка, выкидывающего что-то не человекоподобное из окна, не переставал напоминать Гарри о побеге Локи и последующим отбытием того в Асгард, где явно были те, кто его любил и заботился о нем. В любом случае, это было лучше, чем людской суд.  
Все эти годы письмо, которое мужчина дал ему шесть лет назад, хранилось в ящике прикроватного столика под защитными чарами, которые Гарри наложил, боясь, что бумага развалится прямо в руках, совсем обветшав. Не то чтобы он часто перечитывал эти строки — руны навсегда отпечатались в его памяти.  
Он поссорился с Гермионой из-за всего этого. По ее мнению, то, что он закрывал глаза на злодейства Локи, говорило о неспособности позаботиться о самом себе. Как-то так, в общем. Он совершенно отказывался ее слушать, и Гермиона в итоге перестала к нему приходить. Гарри не видел ее несколько лет, но из объявлений в Ежедневном Пророке узнал, что она родила второго ребенка — мальчика назвали Хьюго.  
Поттер сделал глоток кофе и посмотрел в окно — улица была пуста, только пухлые хлопья снежинок лениво падали вниз. Гарри нахмурился. Он до сих пор не закрыл кафе и не ушел домой, потому что знал, что что-то должно произойти. За столько лет он научился чувствовать, когда кому-то нужно было его кафе. В последний раз это был Ник Фьюри — заказал эспрессо и решил поговорить о магии.  
— Оказалось не так уж и сложно узнать о Магическом Мире, а потом и о вас лично, мистер Поттер. Вы хотя бы понимаете, сколько всего хорошего можете сделать?  
К счастью, Гарри удалось убедить его, что для Мстителей он не годится — его «суперспособности» заключались только в возможности вернуть себя к жизни, и если бы не бессмертие, то он был бы вполне обычным парнем. К тому же, было достаточно других одаренных волшебников, которые с удовольствием поработали бы на Щ.И.Т. и без принуждения.  
Гарри очень надеялся, что смог убедить Фьюри, что у того нет никаких других аргументов, из-за которых Поттер бы не смог отказаться.  
В первый раз было очень сложно не принять такое предложение. Скрывать действие Даров Смерти становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Гарри уже подзадержался среди тех людей, которые могли долго хвастаться детским личиком. Сейчас ему было за тридцать, и стало крайне затруднительно объяснять людям, почему он выглядит до сих пор на свои семнадцать, как тогда, когда объединил Дары. Присоединившись к Мстителям, он оказался бы среди подобных фриков, но Гарри не мог заставить себя так поступить.  
— Хорошего? В прошлый раз мои попытки сделать что-то хорошее ни к чему не привели. Магический Мир до сих пор полон параноиков и расистов, которые готовы отдать в жертву семнадцатилетнего парня, нежели сражаться сами. Кроме того, в последнюю нашу встречу вы швырнули человека, которого я люблю, в даль на целую милю. Не думаю, что это заставит меня работать на вас.  
Он уже давно перестал быть героем.  
Сложив газету со всеми этими подвигами Мстителей, Гарри через плечо кинул ее в мусорную корзину. Кофе давно остыл, но Поттер все равно допил его и поставил стеклянный бокал в раковину. Точнее, попытался. Как раз в этот момент колокольчик над дверью звякнул, и Гарри автоматически повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать гостя, но в шоке застыл. Кружка выскользнула из пальцев и разбилась о кафельный пол.  
Локи стоял в дверях. Гарри в неверии уставился на него: мужчина выглядел таким… реальным с застрявшими в черных волосах снежинками и припорошенными снегом плечами, что Поттер никак не мог поверить, что это все наяву. Гарри прикрыл на мгновение глаза, а потом открыл — Локи все еще был здесь, с опаской наблюдая за ним, ожидая, будто его сейчас выгонят или, может, закричат.  
— Ты… — у Гарри перехватило дыхание, — ты вернулся.  
— Я же говорил.  
Действительно, он упоминал об этом, прежде чем уйти захватывать мир, а Гарри уже и забыл. Глубоко вздохнув, Поттер обошел стойку, наступив на жалобно хрустнувшее стекло. Бедную кружку, наверно, восстановить даже чарами не удастся. Впрочем, ему было все равно, потому что Локи все еще стоял в дверях его кофейни.  
— Сколько времени прошло… по земным меркам?  
— Шесть лет, плюс-минус пара месяцев.  
Локи посмотрел озадаченно:  
— Ты совсем не изменился.  
-Ну, есть такое дело, — Гарри ухмыльнулся. Сбитый с толку Локи выглядел очень мило. Поттер пересек помещение и, встав напротив мужчины, запустил пальцы в тот самый серый длинный шарф, который, похоже, очень полюбился богу. — Это длинная история.  
— У меня есть время, — Локи взял в ладони лицо Гарри. Его пальцы были настолько холодные, что, казалось, обжигали кожу. — Видимо, я остаюсь на Земле на ближайшее будущее. Всеотец решил, что, раз это сработало с Тором, то и мне должно помочь.  
Поттер был уверен, что Тор наверняка принял участие в этом решении своего родителя. Он чувствовал, что у большого парня сложилось особое отношение к возникшим чувствам между его братом и Гарри. Оставив свои мысли при себе, Поттер лишь теснее прижался к мужчине.  
Он все еще никак не мог осознать, что Локи реален, что вот он, здесь. У Гарри сбилось дыхание, когда он отчаянно попытался не заплакать. Он уже думал, что его чувства притупились за шесть лет разлуки, но, похоже, это совсем не так. Потянув за шарф, Поттер наклонил голову мужчины и наконец-то прикоснулся своими губами к его. Целовать Локи было, как сталкиваться с приливной волной — холодно, мощно, так сильно, что Гарри не мог даже вздохнуть. Мужчина крепко держал, прижав к себе рукой за талию, будто боялся, что он может исчезнуть из его объятий. А Гарри просто поднял руки и обнял Локи за плечи, пытаясь сказать о своих чувствах без слов, как умел.  
Он никуда не торопился.


End file.
